joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Bill Cipher
” |Bill Cipher}} Summary Bill Cipher is the main antagonist and triangle demon that lives within the mindscape from Gravity Falls. It is everyone's favorite Reality Warping Dorito and the one centered of all bizzare and mysteriousness. After being a 2-Dimensional 3-Sided Polygon Shape for 1 Trillion Years, he obliterated the Dimension with the Mindscape and entered into the Nightmare realm. Bill Cipher tricked Stanford after summoning Stanford Pines by creating a Portal between Reality and the Nightmare Realm. Stanford shut it down immediately but the Demon said that it only delayed the inevitable. Years later, Bill Cipher achieve his Goal by possessing the Time Officer to contain the interdimensional rift from Mabel and dropped it where Bill obtains Physical Form and becomes a major threat to Gravity Falls itself. And fuck you Powers and Stats Tier: 11-A | 2-C to 2-A | High 1-C | 1-B Name: '''Unknown (His true name can cause madness in human beings), goes by Bill Cipher (As as a dimensional username), Bipper (When possessing Dipper Pines), Creature No. 326, Evil Triangle '''Origin: Gravity Falls Gender: Unspecified''' (Bill's species has 14 billion different genders) | Preferably Male 'Age: '''At least '''1 Trillion years old, likely far Older '(Has been bounded in the 2-Dimensional Dreamscape) '''Classification: Dream Demon Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid, regenerated a whole in his body) Immortality (Types 1 and 4), Resurrection ( Could be ressurected by The Axolotl if he speaks an incantation ) , Non-Corporeal (Exists as a disembodied consciousness made out of pure energy), Teleportation ( Can Teleport in and out of minds) , Shape-Shifting (Can shape-shift himself into other people in order to trick someone) Body Control (Can Manipulate someone's appearance) , Telekinesis, Pyrokenisis (Can create fire without any sort of outside help, and can manipulate the intensity of that fire so that one can easily shake his hand without any burn marks) , Reality Warping (Can do whatever he can imagine in the minds ) , Time Manipulation (Can slow down or stop time entirely) , Inter-Universal Travel (Can enter the mindscape), Gravity Manipulation (Can turn the world upside down) , Creation (Can create images or life out of nothing. More detailed list of creation abilities explained here ), Biological Manipulation (Could Manipulate Mabel's appearance), Light Manipulation (Could Project Light onto Dipper), Dream manipulation and Nightmare Inducement (Can enter people's minds. Is known as a "dream demon"), Cross-universal awareness (Could See into other universes) ,Illusion Creation (Can create objects like The dimensional Rift), Intangibility (Was incapable of being attacked by Mabel ) Energy Projection (Can shoot lasers out of his hands), Flight/levitation, Size Manipulation (Can increase his size from smaller than a human to being several times bigger than a human), Telepathy ( Can see what people are thinking), Fourth Wall Awareness (Could contact the real world via reddit ), Elongation (Can stretch his arms and likely other body parts out), Portal Creation, Cloning (Can create multiple versions of himself) , Energy Manipulation (Can Generate Electricity), Apportation ( Can teleport ), Shadow Manipulation ( Stalked Dipper as a Shadow ), Precognition (Predicted the destruction of the Gideon Bot and Gideon going to jail . .25 speed is suggested), Astral Projection ( Can project himself into our thoughts through the Mindscape ), Minor Future Manipulation (Could contact Blendin Blandan and make a deal with him ), Resistance to Madness Inducement (Lived in the Nightmare realm for 1 trillion years, just a few seconds in the nightmare realm caused Fiddleford to go insane), Disintergration when mentioning Bill's name (Bill states that if anyone heard his true name they'd evaporate into dust), Rage Power and Berserk Mode (His power increases dramatically while in raged), Retrocognition (Could show Dipper previous events), Immunity to Time Manipulation (Implied to be unbound by time), Intuitive Apititude (Could Understand who Stanley was just by looking at his burn mark) These certain abilities are only possible if Bill makes a deal with him: Soul Manipulation (Could pull a soul out of someone's body), Mind Manipulation (Can steal memories out of someones' mind) , Immortality (Type 6. Can hop from one body to the next) Possession (Can posses people if deal is made) | Should have the same abilities but on a higher scale/degree, Madness Inducement (Weirdness Bubbles can turn someone insane), Clairvoyance (Looks down at us 5 sense people), Matter Manipulation (States that he can control matter), Resistance to Reality Warping and Space-Time manipulation, Spatial Manipulation (States that he can manipulate space), Immortality, (Types 1, 3, 4, and 9), Weather Manipulation (Can create storm clouds and lighting bolts just by being angry), Physical Shields (Could block an attack from Dipper), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Created Mabelland), Life Manipulation (Created life during the events of weirdmageddon), Dupication ( Could duplicate his arms during combat ), Summoning (Brought his friends with him to Gravity Falls), Chaos Manipulation (Controls both Matter, space, and time, described as the god of chaos), Transmutation (Could transform Stanford into gold, could turn townsfolk into tapestries), Weirdness Manipulation (Created Weirdmageddon), Laser Manipulation (Devolved into two categories: Heat Vision From being capable of melting the Northwest tower and Disintergration from disentergrating The Time Baby) 'Attack Potency: Plane Level '''(Was bounded in the 2nd-Dimension in a flat mathematical Two-Dimensional Space) | Low Multiverse Level''' to''' Multiverse Level+ (The Gravity Falls Multiverse contains Infinite Worlds , Bill Cipher only unrestricted into the 4th Dimension keeped from 11-Dimensional due to the Boundaries of the Gravity Falls Weirdness Magnetism only Stanford knows to collapse the equation, One-Shot the Time Baby and implied to be stronger than the Time Baby who and governs the Space-Time continuum itself , absorbed Multiple Realities which are Parallel Universes) 'High Complex Multiverse Level '(Bill Cipher is the ultimate threat to the Gravity Fall's Multiverse , which 11-Dimensional String Theory exists within the Gravity Falls Multiverse with the inhabitants that exists within 7-11 Dimensions at once, the Time Baby claimed to threat the very Fabric of Existence) '''Hyperverse Level (Transcended out of the concept of Gravity Falls Reality which is 11-Dimensional String Theory which would make Bill 12-Dimensional existing into 12-Dimensional Hyperverse String Theory, This is because individuals outside of a reality with a certain dimensionality are one dimension higher, contacting Reddit once) Speed: None ''| Immeasurable (Bill Cipher is unbounded of Time itself , transcending 4-Dimensional Space-Time, and can mess the fabric of Time after killing the Time Baby who governs the Space-Time Continuum, hold a Time Vortex when he didn't get his Pizza from Bill Cipher)' | Immeasurable (Exists within Hyper-String-Theory being Infinitely Infinitely endlessly above 4-D Time) 'Lifting Strength: None | Immeasurable ' '''Striking Strength: None | Low Multiverse Level to Multiverse Level+ | High Complex Multiverse Level | Hyperverse Level Durability: Plane Level | Low Multiverse Level to Multiverse Level+ | High Complex Multiverse Level | Hyperverse Level Stamina: ''' Unknown | Limitless | Limitless (It is Immortal and Non-Corporeal) '''Range: Plane Level | Low Multiverse Level to Multiverse Level+ | High Complex Multiverse Level | Hyperverse Level Standard Equipment: The Nightmare Realm, his Friends Intelligence: '''Possibly Nigh-Omniscient (Knows "Lots of Things", especially in a scene where history shifts showing all of History of the past, it is trillion years old and an immortal demon, knows the truth of many future conspiracy events, t Bill can also look through the "eye of everything" that is made in his image, he can also read the future itself) '''Weaknesses: '''Bill Cipher is bounded within Gravity Falls, meaning that he is restricted from the outside world and higher Dimensions, Bill Cipher is extremely Cocky as he desperate to destroy the plan Dipper made to save Gravity Falls, they're are methods of erasing Bill, its complained his eye takes a very long time to regenerate. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Gravity Falls Category:Tier 11 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Genderless/Other Gender Category:Gods Category:Superhuman Physical Characteristics Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortality Category:Resurrection Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Shape-Shifting Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Pyrokenisis Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Travelers Category:Inter-dimensional travel Category:Gravity Users Category:Creation Users Category:Biological Users Category:Light Users Category:Dream Users Category:Nightmare Inducement Users Category:Awareness Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Energy Users Category:Size Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Elongation Users Category:Portal Creators Category:Cloners Category:Apportation Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Future Users Category:Disintegration Users Category:Mode Users Category:Retrocognition Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Possession Users Category:Madness Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Spatial Users Category:Weather Users Category:Physical Shields Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Life Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Summoner Category:Chaos Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Weirdness Users Category:Laser Users Category:Heat Users Category:Uselessnoob245's Profile Category:Serious Profiles